Throw your soul down here!
by masked and anonymous
Summary: To have everything, you must sacrifice everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_

_Ok, so this is just a random idea I got last night so see how it goes…_

_Same as ever, I don't own friends._

**Chapter 1**

Chandler Bing had everything. And I mean _literally_ everything: A mansion in Long Island which was a good distance from the city, several cars including a Porsche and a Morgan Aeromax, holiday homes in the Almalfi coast in Italy _and_ Southern France,thousands of books as well as the usual: good phone, massive TV, the latest computer, well, you get the picture. He was loaded. Chandler put it down to hard work but really he knew there was more to it than that.

He had started as an apprentice for a small company straight out of school then gradually worked his way up to the top, and beyond. He had managed to start his own company which was now bringing in millions each month. In fact, he was a billionaire and could probably retire any time and live happily off his money for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to do that because the truth was, Chandler Bing was unhappy. He had been unhappy pretty much since his business had took off. He had been so wrapped up in starting a successful business and the money he simply didn't have time to look for love. Sure, he saw women all the time, even had some working for him but he'd always believed in keeping work relationships professional, as for the women he saw on the street, he didn't have the nerve to go and say "hi".

_If only you could buy confidence._

In the past when he was lonely, he had the numbers of several girls who could come over and perform their 'special services' but that was only a temporary fix and he had found there was something unfulfilling about having sex with countless women.

On several occasions he had woken up and looked at the myriad girls that surrounded him and thought 'something has to change.' But it never did. Maybe because he had no idea what to do or maybe because he was just too damn lazy. Maybe.

He'd always heard stories when he was younger about business tycoons who worked their butts off and had everything.

_Everything but love_.

Chandler had decided at a young age he wanted to be a billionaire but no, he was not going to be unhappy.

_But he was_.

He had tried most things, reading (that only worked for a bit), travelling (although that didn't seem as fun when you were rich) and working but that just got him even more money which added to his misery; it was a vicious cycle and one he was determined to break.

One day, he was sitting in his library when he saw the book 'cat on a hot tin roof'.  
'You wouldn't have any problem spending my money would you?' He said to the woman on the front cover.  
Then he smiled. God, he needed to get out, I mean, he was talking to his books!  
Then it hit him just what he had to do- _find a woman._  
'Yeah' he thought, 'like I'm gonna do that!' but soon he realised it was probably his best option and the only option that could prevent a lifetime of loneliness.

Suddenly elated, he hurried to his bedroom and changed into what he deemed appropriate clothing for chatting up women and then headed out. He could have easily driven or had a chauffeur drive him but he knew New York was quite busy, even at this time and parking would be a nightmare so he took a cab. It didn't take long; his mansion was quite close to Manhattan. The cab driver dropped him at the end of Bedford Street and said "This is where most of the clubs and bars are. Good luck mate"  
Chandler thanked and paid him then set off.

_Look out ladies, Chandler's coming…_

_Footnote_

_Ok, so this chapter may be a bit boring but the next chapter should be better :) Thanks for reading x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note_

_Thank you all for your reviews, you guys are really sweet :) _

_This chapter's only short but I'll try and update pretty quickly. The next chapter should be longer anyway…_

_Yeah I don't own friends still. Shame really…_

**Chapter 2**

Chandler's search was not going well. He'd been to most of the clubs in the city within 2 hours. He soon discovered that most of the women who hung around in the bars and clubs at night were a bit rough and were either dating or not interested in him. Damn.

Tired, he decided to try his luck in Washington Square Park, he'd been there a few times before and always seen someone he would have loved to ask out but he was always too afraid. Anyway, it was a nice park, relatively small with an arch in the middle.

He walked towards quickly the park through the grey suburban streets feeling the cold dance around him. To his disappointment, there was hardly anyone in the park, just a few couples walking through.

Sighing, Chandler turned back and walked down West 4th Street. Soon, he came to a street he didn't recognise, he must have missed it before. Curious, he walked down it and before long he had come to a coffee house, possibly the only one open so late. Feeling cold, Chandler walked in to the coffee house, Central Perk it was called. It was warm inside and there were only a few people inside. Perfect, he thought.

He walked towards the counter whilst deciding what to order. By the time he got there, he still hadn't decided so he sat down on the orange couch instead. A waitress walked over.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" she asked

"Just some coffee thanks" he replied before taking his coat off.

The waitress walked over to the kitchen to get him his coffee.

Before long, a woman walked over to the couch looking at her watch. Chandler watched her for a few minutes, _wow_, he thought, _not bad…_

She continued to look around for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said "I'm meeting people here".

"Right here on this couch?" Chandler joked

"Well, this is where we normally sit" she smiled apologetically

It was only then when Chandler saw her face properly. Wow, he thought. She was so beautiful.

"Well sit down then" he patted the couch next to him "what time are you supposed to be meeting them? Maybe I could buy you a drink" _Did he really just say that?_

"Well, not for a while yet, I came down early because I was bored"

"Who are you waiting for anyway? Your boyfriend?" he asked, suddenly scared of the answer she would give.

"No, just my brother and some of my friends" she said "I don't have a boyfriend actually"

"Really?" Chandler asked, surprised "A beautiful woman like you?"

"Yeah, I seem to attract strange guys. You know, where there isn't a future, or…well, you know the kind" she admitted.

"Well" Chandler said "what would you like to drink?"

"Just some coffee please" she said "What's your name anyway?" He called the waitress over again and ordered before replying.

"Chandler, Chandler Bing, what's yours?"

"Monica Geller" she said

_Monica_, Chandler thought. Even her name was pretty. He'd only been with her for 5 minutes and already he felt better. He had his mind made up; he was taking her home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note_

_Heeeeeeeeeere's__ Johnny, well, chapter 3 :) _

_Once again Friends isn't mine… _

**Chapter 3**

They had been sitting there for about 10 minutes talking about this and that. To Chandler's delight, they had similar tastes in music, films and books. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her out.

He knew he wanted to_, God he wanted to_. But how to ask her? How would he even start? "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_?" No, no Shakespeare. "_What's a sweetheart like yo__u doing in a place like this_" no. No song lyrics either. He had to be clever. He couldn't help it though; it was like his head had been filled with colour and song for the first time in years, decades even.

"_You're beautiful beyond words, you're beautiful to me. You could make me cry. Never say go__odbye_" Yeah. That pretty much described how he felt. He knew he had to hurry or she'd go off and he wouldn't see her again. Ever, and he would live the rest of his life in loneliness with nothing but his own imagination for company. With that in mind, he took a deep breath.

"Hey, urm, Monica, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied

"Look, this isn't something I'd normally do. But would do you think it would be ok if we went out sometime?" He rushed the end bit, dreading her response.

"Like _out_ out, like dating?" Monica asked, looking at him.

"Yeah" Chandler said, becoming embarrassed

"Yeah sure, I'd love to" she said

_Now that__ wasn't hard was it?_ Chandler thought wondering why he was so nervous before.

"I know a great little place on MacDougal Street" Monica said

"What, now?" Chandler was surprised, happy, but surprised

"Yeah, if that's ok, I'm sure my friends will survive one night without me"

"Ok, unless….unless you want to come back to my place" Chandler offered "It's a bit out of town but it's a quiet area"

"Sure, where do you live?" she asked

"On the outskirts of Long Island" he said

"Ok, that sounds nice, here come my friends now" she stood up to greet them.

Chandler sat down, not sure what to do as she greeted her friends and told them of her plans.

"Ok, you ready?" she asked him

"Yeah sure"

"Well, these are my friends, Rachel, Phoebe, joey and this is my brother Ross" she said pointing to them in turn.

"Nice to meet you all" Chandler said shaking their hands.

"So what you guys gonna be doing tonight?" Ross asked

"Well" Chandler started "I'm going to cook her something at my place th…then maybe we'll watch a film or something"

"Ok, well, have fun" he said kissing Monica on the cheek but he gave Chandler a look which said "take care of her".

When they were outside, Chandler stopped for a minute. "We'll have to take a cab, I didn't bring my car" he hailed a cab and they got in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note_

_This is probably going to be the last time I update before I go to Venice because I'll have to pack tomorrow and then we're going on Wednesday but I'll be back next Thursday (providing I don't fall in a canal) :) _

_Anyway, I still don't own Friends; if I did I would be chilling in a yellow submarine right now._

**Chapter 4**

The journey back to his house seemed shorter to Chandler, probably because he had Monica with him. They were both sitting in the back of the cab talking and occasionally laughing because their driver looked a lot like Hannibal lector. When they got there, Chandler paid the driver and then they walked down the drive to the rather grand front door which Chandler opened.

"That's your house?" Monica asked, rather bewildered.

"Yeah" Chandler agreed shyly

"It's so… big. Wow, are you rich?"

"Kind of" He said then quickly led her inside.

They went into the living room. "Right" Chandler said "You just stay in here and I'll make something to eat. I'm not a great chef so it won't be great I'm afraid" he wanted to stay and talk but he was rather hungry.

"It's alright," Mon said "It's the thought that counts"

Chandler turned the TV on and gave her the remote before going to the kitchen. After flicking through the channels Monica eventually settled on a film which she recognised. Meanwhile, Chandler was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make. He wanted to make an effort, he really liked this girl but as he had told Mon, he wasn't the best cook in the world so he decided to make pasta, it was easy to make and hard to screw up. He found the ingredients and began by boiling some dry pasta.

When it was ready, he took it into Mon who was sitting on the couch crying. Thankfully Chandler had enough experience with woman to know this wasn't real crying over something serious. He was right, she was crying over the film. She stopped to eat the pasta though,

"I can't believe you were crying over 'natural born killers'" Chandler mocked once she had calmed down.

"Well technically not over the film, over the song "You belong to me" it's quite sad" She looked embarrassed

"Ok, I'll let you have that" he said "So, what do you work as then?"

"I'm a chef" she replied

"Oh" Chandler looked down at his bowl of pasta

"No no" she said "this is good. Really"

"Thanks" he smiled. The TV was now showing another old film which had a rather drunk James Dean in the first scene.

"I really like your place" Monica told him

"Thanks" he replied "I decorated it myself, I get bored" he explained

"Oh well," she said looking around the spacious room. "It's cool"

The walls were simply painted cream but there were several pictures: an Andy Warhol print of Bob Dylan, an old Jefferson airplane poster which could have been an original, a Dizzy Gillespie concert poster and several other pictures by various artists. In one corner hung five model planes although the string seemed invisible.

"You make those?" Monica asked him

"Yeah, one of my hobbies when I was younger"

The 42 inch television had been placed on the wall above the modern looking fireplace and the couch was leather. There were also two barcaloungers which was strange because Chandler lived alone.

When they had finished their meals, Chandler took both of their bowls back into the kitchen and then once again joined Monica in the living room.

"Wow, I didn't notice the time" he said, it had just gone eleven.

"Do you want to spend the night?" he asked "save you going back at this time"

"Yeah sure, that would be nice" she said

With that, he carried her upstairs…

_Footnote_

_Before I forget, thank you all for your reviews :) Anyway, the James Dean film mentioned was 'Rebel without a cause' (ten points if you got it haha) as for the model plane thing, I remember Chandler saying in an episode (TOW where Heckles dies) that he thought scale models were cool (and he also played clarinet, like me! Yay!). Thanks for reading xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note_

_I should be packing right now but I can't be bothered, so here is chapter 5 :) But this really will be the last update until next Thursday.  
__I still don't own Friends... "What is up with the universe?" as Phoebe would put it :)_

**Chapter 5**

Chandler woke up feeling happy. The first time that had happened for a while. He looked at his clock, 9:46. 'Not too bad' he thought. Then he saw the date, 24th of May. For some reason that date seemed familiar. _Huh_. Monica woke up a few minutes later and turned to face him.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily seeing his expression.

"Nothing. Just the date seems familiar" he said

"Why, what date is it?"

"The 24th" he said

"Oh, urmm, well it's Bob Dylan's birthday" she suggested

"Oh yeah, but it's not that. It's something… well I don't know, it's probably nothing" he said "Anyway, last night… wow. That was amazing"

"Yes it was" Monica agreed sitting up "You are amazing" she leant in to kiss him.

When they eventually pulled away Chandler stood up.

"You can stay as long as you want" he said "But right now I'm going to do the washing up from last night, otherwise it'll annoy me all day"

"Ok, I'll help" Mon said

"Urm, Ok, if you're sure"

"Of course, then maybe we could go to my place and I could introduce you properly to my friends" she said

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go get changed" Chandler said then he got up to do exactly that. Monica only had her clothes from the day before but Chandler gave her a t shirt that was too small for him which she, after a quick shower, wore with her jeans.

After they were both dressed, they headed down into the kitchen to tidy up. With both of them helping, it only took 15 minutes but it seemed like less time as they were talking and messing around; splashing each other with water.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but that was actually quite fun" Chandler said when they'd finished.

"Yeah, cleaning is fun anyway" Monica said

"You're a strange kind of person" Chandler said kissing her

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud noise underneath the kitchen tiles. They stopped and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Monica asked

"No idea" Chandler whispered

"An earthquake maybe? A small one"

"Possibly" Chandler said, confused.

"Well, this seems done so let's go" Monica pulled him outside.

Chandler decided to drive into the city, he thought it was easier and Monica said there were parking spacing by her building. The roads were clear as they'd just missed the morning rush hour so the journey only took half an hour. All the way to the Village they were singing along to old songs on the radio.

"Go left and park somewhere along there" Monica instructed him. He did as she said then looked for a place to park. He found one under the shade of a tree; at last the car wouldn't get too hot.

"It's just there" Monica said pointing to the building on the corner once they'd got out of the car.

"Looks nice" Chandler said. It was true, he'd always liked Greenwich Village, it was a quiet little area in the middle of the New York City.

It was only when they got inside the building that Chandler realised that there was no lift.

"What floor do you live on?" He asked

"The fifth" She replied

"Wow"

"It's not that bad, and you get used to it after a while"

"Oh" he stopped and held her hands "so… you think I'm gonna get used to it?"

"I hope so"

"Me to"

They just stared at each other for a minute before starting to walk up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note_

_I'm back! As you can probably tell, I didn't fall in any canals although I was tempted to jump in as it was so bloody hot (but apparently that's illegal). I don't know what it is about Italian trains but they always seemed to be late... Anyway, glad to be home now, plans for the rest of the summer include writing, food, watching Rocky Horror Picture Show a lot (already watched it like 4 times) and Friends, cougar town, dirt, studio 60 etc. marathons… anyway, here's chapter 6, enjoy :)_

_I don't own Friends (Could I BE any more disappointed?)_

**Chapter 6**

Monica was right, climbing up 5 flights of stairs wasn't that bad and they were there in no time. It was only when they were stood outside Monica's apartment that Chandler began to feel nervous; what if they didn't like him? The day before at the coffee house, Ross and seemed a bit cold towards him…

"You ok?" Monica asked

"Yeah yeah, just, what if… they hate me?"

"They won't" Monica promised "They'll love you. Just be yourself"

"Ok" he said

Monica opened the door to a brightly lit apartment. Her 4 friends were sitting on the couch and the TV was on but it appeared no one was really concentrating on it.

"Hey guys" Monica said

"Hey Mon" they replied

"Chandler's here" she said as he walked in

"Hi" he said

"Oh, the guy from the coffee house?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Yeah" Monica replied gesturing for Chandler to sit down.

There was an uneasy silence for a moment then Monica turned to face Ross, thankfully he looked quite relaxed.

"So" Ross broke the silence "What did you guys do?"

"Well, I just took Mon back to my place and I cooked her a meal then we watched a film"

Monica nodded in agreement

"Huh" Ross said "What film?"

"Rebel without cause" Chandler said

"Oh, good choice" Ross smiled

"So did you… y'know" Phoebe asked, suddenly snapping out of a daydream.

"Which one are you again?" Chandler asked, hoping not to answer the question

"Phoebe. So did you?" She asked again

"Well…" They looked at each other

"No, I have a rule to wait at least 3 dates" Chandler said, lying shamelessly.

"Really?" Joey looked shocked

"And that's Joey" Monica said

"Hi" Joey said "Seriously? You wait 3 dates?"

"Yeah, well, I did. I haven't been on a date for a while"

"You and I are so different" Joey shook his head in wonder then drifted off towards the kitchen.

Monica had been right, her friends did like him. Even Ross warmed up to him after a while. By dinner, he felt almost part of the group. They all sat round eating pizza, 2 Joey specials. They ordered 1 vegetarian, 2 cheese and Joey had a pepperoni all to himself.

"He eats a lot" Monica explained as Joey started to help himself to the cheese pizza.

After dinner, Chandler stood up "Well, this has been great but I'm going to go. I have to e mail a company in Japan about… something or other"

"I'll come round tomorrow" Monica promised

"Ok" They walked towards the door then kissed before Chandler headed out into the wild New York evening.

_Footnote_

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I think the next chapter may be the last but I'll see :) Anyway, in Venice I had an idea to write a crossover between Friends and Rocky Horror but I don't know, I've planned it (which is unusual for me, I hardly ever plan except for in my head and random notes, oh, and English exams aha) I might try write a few chapters and see how it goes… Thanks for reading x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note_

_So here's the last chapter, enjoy :) _

_Friends hasn't magically become mine in the past 20 minutes…._

When Monica woke up the next morning, she quickly dressed and took a taxi out to Chandler's mansion in Long Island. She couldn't wait to see him again, even though they'd only had one date. The taxi ride couldn't go quickly enough. When they got there, Monica literally jumped out of the car, threw some money at the driver then ran to the door.

After knocking four times, Chandler still hadn't answered. Maybe he's upstairs? Monica thought. In a moment of curiosity, she tried the door. It was open. Strange she thought.

She walked around the huge house trying to find Chandler. Soon, she heard noises from the kitchen, when she got there she saw Chandler standing against the fridge, cornered by a gigantic man.

"Hi Mon" Chandler said, he seemed pretty calm considering the situation.

"What's going on?" She asked "Who's this?"

"Mephistopheles" Chandler said

"I be him" the figure replied

"What?" Monica looked horrified

"The devil's boy" Chandler said, becoming more anxious by the second.

"WHAT?"She near shouted

The figure advanced towards Monica but turned and dived for Chandler's feet. He screamed and tried to kick him off, Monica tried as well but it was hopeless. The figure dragged Chandler towards the hole and threw him down.

"NO!" Monica shouted "why?"

The figure looked back

"Why?" it hissed "look around you, you think _this_ was built on hard work? Nonsense! He made a bargain"

"You mean he sold his soul?" Monica asked

"Yes, exactly 10 years ago today. Now I've come for the debt" then he jumped back down the hole, presumably to hell after Chandler.

Monica stood in the kitchen in shock. When she finally came to her senses, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Chandler had seemed so nice too, yet she had been told he'd sold his soul for his wealth.

_Sold his soul_.

Even the thought made her shiver. She reached into her purse for her cell and dialled Ross's number.

"Hey, can you come get me please?" she near begged.

"Are you ok?" He asked "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said, how could she even explain what had happened when she wasn't even entirely sure herself.

"Ok, I'll be right there" Ross said

"Thanks" Monica said then gave the address.

It took Ross 40 minutes to arrive. It would have taken less but it was a well-known fact that he was possibly the world's slowest driver. When he arrived Monica ran over and hugged him

"Are you ok?" he asked again

She simply shook her head as she got into the car; it was going to be fun explaining this one…

_Footnote_

_So another one done, I need to come up with another idea soon. Sometimes I'll just randomly think of something so we'll see what my crazy mind comes up with next, if anything. I'm going to try and get something done before next Thursday as that is results day and if I have to re-sit the whole year (which seems pretty likely at this point) or get __the highest grade in physics __I am going to jump off a bridge. So I hope you enjoyed it and thanks very much for reading x_


End file.
